Heavy Weather Soundtrack
by starlesscity
Summary: Iruka gets trapped in the academy during a power outage.Much to his discomfort Kakashi’s there too.It’s not that he doesn’t like him;he just wants to know why the Jounin is staying with him.Oh,and he’d like an answer about the flirting too. Kakashi/Iruka.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and I can barely lay claim to the title. I'm also poor. So all and all, I'm probably not your best bet for a lawsuit.

**Full Summary:** Iruka gets trapped in the academy during a power outage and much to his discomfort - Kakashi's there too. It's not that he doesn't like the other ninja; he just wants to know what motive the Jounin has for staying with him. Oh, and he'd like an answer about the continued flirting too. That would be helpful.

This is the companion piece to my Sasuke/Naruto story _Stormy Weather Ahead_. You can read it by going to my profile and scrolling through my stories.

**Pairing List:** Kakashi/Iruka.

**Beta:** The awesome Takibi-sama who once again is a sweetheart with a highlighter who makes my black and white work bright with colour and gets those icky little mistakes out of the way and fixed into something much more readable. Don't we all love him? *hugs*

**A/N:** As I've stated above, this oneshot is a companion piece and is about Kakashi and Iruka while the other - which was posted a few weeks ago - is about Naruto and Sasuke. The story was originally supposed to intertwine the two but I thought it messed up the flow a bit too much on closer inspection. You don't need to read the other to understand this one if you don't like the pairing. It's not important. They're just companion pieces set in the same realm and on the same day.

I'm also ignoring a bit of canon storyline in this - although it's never explicitly stated - but shh, it's for the greater good.

Oh and in case you're wondering. I don't use the suffixes on their names. I'm not Japanese and I write in English so I don't really see the point when they're not there for us, but I don't know, that might just be me.

**Thanks:** To a sweetheart of a friend of mine who I'm probably going to be sending a lot of gratitude to in the future when it comes to my stories. She's way too nice to me when I shove fic at her and ask her opinion/help as well as express my worries. She isn't even _involved_ in the fandom or has much to do with the show (yet). So it really is huge of her since she's already a busy little bee. *hugs* I love you, hunnie!

**Apologies:** I would like to express my sincere regret that this took way longer than I expected it to be. I had a few (personal) issues crop up and by the time they were sorted my internet decided to go on vacation and took most of my computer with it. By the time I got it back more shit was pureed around me and just - yeah, I know excuses are useless, but I wanted to let you know just the same. (I also tried to upload this to the site's "document manager" and it kept coming up with an error for almost three days, did anyone else get that? O.o)

This here however, is the reason I no longer post things until they're completed. Since these were _companion pieces_ I had decided to lax the rule slightly. We now know this is a bad idea. Lesson learned; completed work only from now on. *nods* But anyway, I won't keep you anymore with the excessive amount of notes that have been collected.

I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

_Heavy Weather Soundtrack_

When rain falls loud enough it can drown out almost any sound. It can leave some people frightened, others at peace. Some just don't care unless it adversely affects their lives. Then there are some who can simply ignore the whole situation. Sitting bent over a desk in one of the classrooms of the ninja academy of Konoha; Iruka Umino was one of them.

He was meticulously going through the task of grading a stack of papers that were due back to his students the next day. His attention was so focused on the duty that he never noticed the lingering black clouds suddenly give way as rain fell heavily upon the village. Thunder rumbled through the sky and even a flash of lightning cracked, but Iruka remained unaware of it.

It was almost a credit to his ninja training that he could focus on something so completely without letting outside interference interrupt him. The only thing that tarnished that idea was that he never managed to notice the presence of a slightly sodden Jounin walking through the classroom door.

Kakashi Hatake paused with his hand on the door, watching Iruka put the piece of paper he had been marking to the side before grabbing another from the still large pile of ungraded assignments. He was still completely oblivious to Kakashi's presence.

A small smile tugged at the Jounin's lips as he walked over to one of the desks in the front row and perched on it, his latest Icha Icha Paradise novel coming out of his jacket. He was momentarily disappointed it had been soaked and as such, he wouldn't be able to surprise Iruka as much as he'd intended. He always found Iruka adorable when flustered.

Keeping his light perch on the desk, he did a quick - and surprisingly unknown, he'd found - jutsu to dry himself and his book, his one visible eye staying trained on Iruka even as he produced the handsigns - waiting for the teacher to sense his chakra.

His timing however, managed to coincide with a loud clap of thunder that not only made Iruka jump but plunged them into darkness, as the power was lost. Kakashi barely got to frown before Iruka was questioning suspiciously, "Who's there?"

Kakashi slipped his book back inside his vest and while moving to look in another pocket for matches, he answered, "A humble traveller who realised he needed to visit a dolphin that was caught in the rain."

There was a moment's silence before Iruka asked somewhat incredulously, "Kakashi?"

Lighting a match against the box, the room was quickly illuminated. Iruka was still sitting at his desk and the pen he had been using was still grasped between his fingers while in the other he held a kunai.

"Yo," Kakashi replied.

Blinking a few times, Iruka started to relax and Kakashi internally grinned that Iruka was comfortable enough around him to do so. Politely slipping the weapon back amongst his clothes, Iruka enquired, "Is there a _real_ reason you're here so late, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's smile widened further. "Probably."

Iruka sighed a little, but there was the tiniest grin twitching at his lips. Kakashi didn't miss it, and his own grin softened in response. Standing up from his desk, Iruka gave the papers a rueful smile. "I guess I won't finish them tonight."

"It's unlikely," Kakashi stated, getting off the desk and striking a new match before waving out the other and chucking it in the bin. He started heading towards the door. "Come on."

Iruka hurriedly followed, knowing Kakashi was his only source of light in the school. To his surprise however, instead of heading towards the exit, Kakashi turned further into the school. Confused, Iruka interjected while pointing behind them. "The exit's this way."

Kakashi paused to turn and look the way Iruka was indicating before nodding thoughtfully. "So it is."

Instead of following Iruka's directions like he expected, Kakashi just kept walking the same way he had been before. Knowing the hall would get darker the more he lingered, staring after Kakashi in bewilderment, he swiftly caught up to the other. "Is there a particular reason we're going this way?"

"Yup."

Iruka waited for a moment, but when no further explanation was forthcoming, he sighed and asked, not really expecting anything, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Why would I tell you when it can be a surprise?"

Iruka almost, _almost_ rolled his eyes but managed to stop himself at the last second. He couldn't keep the small - slightly exasperated - smile off his face though and he was pretty sure Kakashi saw it too, but he didn't comment and they continued the journey in silence. Iruka didn't mind, it wasn't as if he disliked the company.

It was few minutes later - with Kakashi handing Iruka the used matches along the way, as the teacher had refused to allow him to litter the floor with them - that they turned down a hall and Kakashi stopped them at a door. He opened it, making sure the room was safe before looking down at the few remaining matches he had left. He'd need to find some candles soon or they were going to end up in darkness.

"You took us to the staff room?" Iruka questioned, a slightly confused frown knitting his brow as he looked around the Jounin's shoulder.

Kakashi made a small noise of agreement as he gave the room a more thorough glance. When nothing seemed forthcoming, he turned to face Iruka – who stood almost awkwardly in the doorframe. "Where do you keep the candles?"

Iruka blinked. "Candles?"

"Romantic dinners are in fashion, you know." Kakashi shot him a wink.

Letting out a loud sigh - more at himself than anything for walking into that one - Iruka stepped into the classroom and headed towards one of the cupboards next to the fridge. Kakashi followed him as he went; angling the light of the flame to illuminate whatever Iruka needed.

Iruka had given him a small smile of thanks the first time, before crouching down and focusing on the task of finding them a new source of light. He knew they were in this cupboard, but had a feeling they'd been pushed to the back from lack of use. He wouldn't be surprised to find cobwebs when he reached them.

Sighing a little, he let his mind wander as his hand groped around for the items. With nothing else to fall on, his thoughts went to the uneasiness Kakashi provoked in him. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate Kakashi's help and nor did he abhor the other's presence. It was just that the Jounin was entirely confusing - his personality seemed to constantly contradict itself. He had never met a man as strange as Kakashi Hatake and it put him on edge that he seemed to receive quite a large amount of focus from the other lately.

It had started not long after the Chunnin exams. At first it had just been friendly and random occurrences that Iruka didn't think much of. He liked taking to someone about Naruto; it had made him feel closer to the boy.

Slowly though, the visits had become more frequent, and with it came a new rendition to their talking. _Romantic dinners_. Kakashi had begun flirting with him. It had taken Iruka almost a month to not become awkward or flustered over the comments. He still didn't know what provoked them and was a little nervous about finding out.

His words would range anywhere from sweet little compliments to downright perverted suggestions. It confused him to no end and he still couldn't figure out any way to reply to it that didn't involve changing the subject. Because worst of all, Kakashi was… _charming_. He could be helpful and was constantly finding ways to amuse Iruka against his better judgement, pulling a smile from him when he didn't even realise he needed one. For someone who was late so frequently, he seemed to have perfect timing around the teacher. He just wished the Jounin wouldn't be so vague with everything he did, maybe if Iruka knew just what the other's intentions were, he could stop feeling so jumpy around him.

When he felt a hand land on his shoulder, his thoughts were only further confirmed as he couldn't help giving a small start at the touch. Turning to look at Kakashi, his eyes widened slightly when he found the other leaning down so their faces were inches apart.

Rearing backwards as far and as fast as he could without being considered overly rude, Iruka hurriedly put some distance between them. He felt a light blush heating up his face but hoped fervently that the dim light wouldn't reveal it. He had a good chance with Kakashi's Sharingan hidden behind his headband.

"Yes, Kakashi?" He managed to ask in regards to the tap to his shoulder.

Kakashi's one visible eye curved up into a little half moon that displayed his amusement. "Oh, I just don't think the candles are in that cupboard. Where else do you think we should look?"

Ducking his head so Kakashi wouldn't see his embarrassment at not finding them yet, Iruka, put his hands in again, but this time leaned far enough that his head was almost inside. "They'll be in here. They just aren't used enough to be at the front."

Kakashi made a small noise, but otherwise didn't say anything as he waited for Iruka to finish looking. Suddenly, Iruka felt the smooth texture of wax and gripped the item, pulling it out. He grinned at the white cylinder triumphantly and placed it on top of the bench. Kakashi instantly lit it as Iruka bent back to look for more. "Do you think four more should do it?"

"Get as many as you like," Kakashi said, and Iruka could tell he was smiling, "I don't mind waiting."

A blush spread across Iruka's face and he was glad his head was inside the cupboard. He had a feeling he knew _exactly_ why Kakashi didn't mind, and he couldn't help wishing there was another way to look for the candles that wasn't on his hands and knees.

**-break-**

Iruka managed to find and light five more candles which they then placed strategically around the room so that it was bathed in a light glow. Iruka made a mental note to buy some new ones tomorrow as he threw the used matches in the bin.

He started to turn around when he heard a whisper right by his ear. "_Iruka_."

The teacher jumped slightly, but managed to keep any sound from escaping his lips as he turned to face the Jounin. He had to resist taking a step back when he realised how close they were. He didn't doubt that if Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, Iruka would be able to feel breath dusting his face.

Iruka glared at the other, his agitation coming from his uneasiness at their close proximity - at once again being caught unawares around Kakashi. It also didn't help that he could see humour on what little of the other's face was revealed. "Do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"But you look cute when you're flustered," Kakashi teased.

Iruka tried to hide his blush, but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded. He compensated by moving away from the Jounin and snapping out, "I highly doubt that, but if you insist on thinking it, I would greatly appreciate it if you could refrain from telling me."

He felt Kakashi's eyes on him as he moved away, and Iruka couldn't help feeling a little guilty for what he'd said as he replayed it in his mind. It sounded a lot more exasperated than he intended and could almost look like he hadn't just rejected this teasing comment but all of Kakashi's flirting. While he had been plucking up his courage and determination - Kakashi had a good way of twisting his words until his point was buried and half-forgotten - to get Kakashi to stop, he hadn't meant for it to come out sounding so harsh.

Guiltily, he turned around to try and apologise, but was stunned into silence when he found Kakashi was now sitting on the bench and reading his _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. While that in itself wasn't enough to warrant his shock, the fact that Kakashi had his headband up to reveal both his eyes was.

He knew how rare it was for Kakashi to show his Sharingan outside of battle; almost half the village had never seen it, hell _he'd_ never seen it until now. Why was he doing it? To see the room better?

_Or_, a traitorous part of his mind supplied, _maybe it's to see __**you**__ better?_

Iruka shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the thought before it planted itself more firmly and started to spread. He didn't need theories like that floating around, especially when he needed to apologise.

Latching onto that, Iruka spoke a little hesitantly, not really wanting to interrupt the other's reading, "Kakashi?

Eyes flicked to look at him, and Iruka shifted at having the other's gaze fixed on him so sharply. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just a little agitated at the situation."

There was a beat where nothing happened before Kakashi's eyes curved, showing the only evidence of a smile visible on his face. "I've heard that people don't like the rain."

Iruka blinked in confusion, before realisation hit and he suddenly felt foolish. He'd become so used to the pounding water that he'd forgotten it was storming outside. Turning his attention to the window, he walked over to it while replying to Kakashi, "I'm actually quite fond of it. It's just frustrating when my work had to be cut short because of it."

"Everyone needs a break," Kakashi chastised.

Iruka flushed a little, knowing that the other was probably right. He'd been doing various things since school had ended that afternoon. In that respect, the thunderstorm was well timed - as was Kakashi. He would have had trouble reaching the staffroom in the dark and he would have probably taken his work with him and ended up falling asleep over them. He could have ended up burning himself alive if the papers had caught on fire.

Turning back to the other, Iruka expressed his gratitude, "Thank you for helping me get here in the dark, Kakashi."

"I'm sure you would have managed fine on your own." He answered and Iruka had just started to smile at the compliment when the Jounin continued, "But I do love rescuing damsels in distress."

Iruka scowled, but there wasn't too much heat behind it. He knew Kakashi was baiting him, and even if he hadn't of been, Iruka still felt bad enough about his previous comment to let it slide.

Kakashi seemed to notice the lack of real hostility as he turned back to his book with a small wink. Iruka sighed a little, and after looking out into the night one last time - the rain was as heavy as ever, with lightning and thunder still present - he made his way over to the couch.

Practically sinking down into the cushion, Iruka had to wonder how many items had been lost to the might of the sofa cushions. They practically moulded themselves to you until trying to get out was like pulling oneself out of quicksand. Despite all the complaining the teachers did about it though, no one could ever bring themselves to get rid of it because it _was_ comfortable - extremely so. It was a fixture that just happened to like clinging to you.

"How old is that couch?" Kakashi suddenly asked, making the other turn to look at the curious Jounin.

Iruka shrugged. "A few years."

When Kakashi jumped down from the bench and made his way over to the couch simply to poke it, Iruka wondered - not for the first time - just how this man managed to keep himself alive on missions.

Kakashi seemed to be debating his luck with the furniture, but after a few moments he jumped over the back of it, one hand lightly holding the backrest before he was seated beside Iruka. The couch barely moved from the impact.

Suddenly Kakashi started shifting, looking at different parts of the couch with a pensive expression. It took almost a minute of this before Iruka asked dryly, "Having trouble getting comfortable?"

Kakashi suddenly looked as though he was the cat who had caught the canary as he moved closer until he had rearranged himself so they were side by side. He than wrapped his right arm lazily around Iruka's shoulders - ignoring the way the teacher tensed.

Nope," he answered before pulling out his porno moments later. It was with a bit more movement that he had the arm holding his book curved across Iruka's chest. This way he could not only read the book while keeping a hold of him, but keep it from Iruka's view at the same time. Iruka wasn't sure whether to be thankful or offended at the gesture, as it was, he didn't even know where to start on how he felt about Kakashi's arm around him.

Trying not to fidget, Iruka looked around the room; hoping to find something in it to focus his attention and keep it away from the warmth radiating from Kakashi. He wasn't having much luck and was getting desperate when he felt his stomach rumble slightly. He was embarrassed at first and hoped Kakashi hadn't heard, but than with a jolt, he realised what that meant.

"Oh, no! I promised Naruto I'd have ramen with him." He looked frantically out the window. "I hope he didn't go out in this weather..."

He had barely started to move off the couch when the arm around him tightened keeping him there. He turned to look at the Jounin but Kakashi's eyes hadn't drifted from the book. He did respond though, "He's with Sasuke."

Iruka blinked. "You saw them?"

"Yup," Kakashi answered before using his left hand to turn another page in the book and continue reading.

The movement caught Iruka's attention and made it focus on the orange item - before he could stop himself, he asked, "Why do you always read that?"

Actually looking away from the book, Kakashi stared at him, seeming a little dumbfounded at the question as he answered, "Because it's educational."

Iruka had to hold back a scoff at the response, his arms crossing despite the other's hold on him. "How can that possibly be of use to anyone," -practically sensing the oncoming perverted phrase, he added hastily with a hint of agitation- "besides the obvious reasons which I'm sure aren't your motivation behind memorising them."

Kakashi's eyes were filled with amusement. "And what reasons would these 'obvious' ones be, Iruka?"

A blush quickly spread across the teacher's face and he glanced away from the smiling Jounin. He could already feel their conversation - and any chance of getting an answer to his question - swirling down the drain. They both knew he'd never outright answer that, and even though it annoyed him to be proving Kakashi right, he couldn't say it.

Sighing slightly, he didn't bother trying to awkwardly stumble through a vague reply - as he suspected Kakashi thought he would - and instead just focused on the candle on the coffee table in front of them, watching it flicker every now and then.

The room was silent for a few moments before Kakashi's quiet voice broke it, "It makes people less likely to talk to me." Iruka turned to the other with surprise but Kakashi wasn't looking at him. He had the book closed with one finger between the pages to mark his spot as he stared thoughtfully at the cover. "They're awkward because of it and that makes them dislike interrupting me."

He paused, before turning to Iruka, the previous mood gone as quick as it had come as his usual attitude slipped back into place. Iruka had the feeling he was now smirking. "It's also _extremely_ entertaining."

Iruka rolled his eyes and looked away again, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Trust Kakashi to create a serious mood only to break it moments later. It seemed to be a recurring theme lately. Whenever Iruka managed to bring himself to engage in conversation they wouldn't get far before Kakashi was either flustering or confusing Iruka and they would once again descend into silence.

It was getting aggravating that of all the time they spent together it was mostly in silence as Kakashi either read or watched him. He was _sure_ the other had better things to do with his time, but when he'd asked, Kakashi had once again changed the course of the conversation until Iruka had just given up and decided to humour the Jounin.

Usually they would only spend about five or ten minutes together before the other left and Iruka would ponder his behaviour long after he was free of the man, but now that he had nothing to do - and was stuck with Kakashi for an indefinite amount of time - his thoughts were becoming louder in their insistence that he just _do something_ about this.

What could he do though? Attempt to engage Kakashi in another conversation again? Find something in the room to do? He glanced down at the arm around him as he considered the option. Right now he wasn't even sure if he'd be _allowed_ to move away. Kakashi had stopped him before - or was that just because the Jounin had thought he would start pacing unnecessarily?

He could ask, of course, but that would only lead to a lot more questions coming out. _Why are you really here? Why do you _**_keep_**_ coming to see me? Do you mean the things you say when it looks like you're flirting? What do you _**_want_**_ from me?_ The only problem was that he wasn't too sure he wanted answers to them yet.

Iruka's mind was still a jumbled mess of thoughts when he felt fingers lightly brush along where his vest covered his ribs. He shivered despite himself, feeling his muscles start to tense as he glanced at the other. Kakashi looked like he was engrossed in his book and although Iruka was sure the touch was deliberate, he also knew he had no way of proving it. The worst part was that the action only further confused him, forcing those questioning voices to a much louder pitch.

He knew he had to do something, so while trying not to shift nervously - and praying whatever he said didn't come out as disjointed as he felt - Iruka began, "Kakashi, I-"

A large rumble erupted from his stomach, and he stopped instantly, glancing down in both surprise and embarrassment that it had been that loud. Kakashi chuckled lightly and Iruka's blush only intensified.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Kakashi questioned. It came out sounding like a simple statement, but over the months Iruka had learnt to read Kakashi quite well and he could hear the teasing tone underneath it.

Iruka scowled slightly, hoping to hide his embarrassment as he inwardly cursed his once again easily flushing cheeks.

"I have nothing here _to_ eat," he stated simply.

Kakashi grinned and shook his head slightly, removing his arm so he could climb off the couch - Iruka was momentarily envious of his ability to escape the clutches of the furniture's sucking power with ease. "Maa. There's food in the fridge, isn't there? Surely you'll like something in it."

Eyes widening, Iruka scrambled off of the couch - using its arm for leverage and a dash of chakra for strength - while rebutting sternly, "I can't just eat another teacher's food! It's just rude!"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Ah, but the power's out and the food will only go off if left unattended. We'd be doing them a favour by saving their meals from being thrown out."

Iruka knew he should be focusing on the argument of dining on what was meant to be his co-workers lunch tomorrow, but his brain was too busy stuttering over something else. "_We_?"

"What? You don't want to have a meal with me, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, mock hurt showing in his posture and eyes as he widened them before tilting his head to the side slightly.

Iruka hurriedly scrounged for an answer. "I don't want to steal _one_ meal, let alone _two_."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stop by tomorrow and payback whatever we eat then?" Kakashi suggested before heading over to the fridge and pausing in front of it. He turned and grinned at a still blinking Iruka. "We better do it fast, don't want it to lose its temperature."

"You're not going to let me get out of this are you?" Iruka asked, already knowing the answer.

Kakashi's grin didn't move. "Nope."

Sighing, Iruka joined him by the fridge and started picking out the food he'd like as Kakashi did the same. He questioned absently while pulling out a rice dish, "How do you always have me agreeing with you?"

Kakashi paused beside him before suddenly he felt the Jounin's arm around his shoulders. "It's my undeniable charm."

Shooting him a sceptical look, Iruka drawled, "Riiight."

Iruka could see the impression of another smile behind Kakashi's mask, and because they were so close, he noticed something he wouldn't have usually; Kakashi's face had softened with the action. It wasn't an amused or teasing smile - it was just… genuine.

Slowly, Iruka felt himself smiling back as his heart gave a harsh _thump_ at being the direction of that gentle look. Kakashi however, was the first to break the gaze as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand, glancing away as he straightened. His arm was still loosely curled behind Iruka's neck, even when his light embarrassment at the situation was clear. It only made Iruka smile more as he shut the fridge and lightly elbowed Kakashi back towards the couch. He didn't complain about the arm as they walked, and Kakashi didn't make any attempts to remove it either.

It was only when they were back on the couch that Kakashi let his arm drop as they put their borrowed dinner on their laps. Kakashi handed him the chopsticks he'd grabbed earlier with a grin.

"I told you romantic dinners were in fashion," Kakashi reminded him.

Iruka kept his eyes on his meal, fiddling with his chopsticks with one hand as the question escaped; a part of him dying to know the answer. "Is that what this is; a romantic dinner?"

Kakashi was silent for a long moment and Iruka glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Kakashi was staring at him intently and easily caught the teacher's eye, making Iruka turn fully, facing the other - and therefore the situation - head on.

The air was thick as Kakashi just watched him, thinking over his reply as Iruka became even more nervous under the scrutiny, wondering if he'd made a mistake or crossed a line somewhere. Where they supposed to dance around the whole thing? Had he destroyed their teasing friendship by bringing it up? Had he-

"You need two interested people to make it romantic."

Blinking at Kakashi's words, Iruka tried to figure out what the other was saying. Was Kakashi implying that he didn't feel the same way?

Well, granted, he was still a little shy around him, not to mention confused about the situation and why Kakashi was flirting with him of all people, but he was still flattered! Kakashi was extremely good looking as well as quite charming when he wanted to be. He'd also never outright told Kakashi to stop his advances and that gave off more of a positive chance of reciprocation than a negative one.

Really, it was totally presumptuous of Kakashi to assume he had no romantic interest in the Jounin! It wasn't like Kakashi had ever outright asked him or made it screamingly obvious as to his own feelings in the form of a declaration. So it was hardly Iruka's fault for being cautious about making his own move and-

Iruka back-pedalled. _Making his __**own**__ move?_ What move? Since when did he want to make an advance towards Kakashi? Just because he'd never told him to stop it and had even mildly enjoyed the attention, it didn't mean he liked Kakashi too. It just meant he was polite and a little pleased at receiving that kind of interest… right?

The teacher could feel a headache coming on and he reached up to rub his forehead while the other took the loosely held bowl of food and placed it on the coffee table. His mind was too busy focusing on his growing dilemma that he never noticed how close he was to the candle until it was too late. The candle fell down after being nudged a little too forcefully by the bowl, landing on the back of his hand. The hot wax and fire connecting with his skin was quick to make him yelp and pull his hand back with a start.

Iruka barely registered Kakashi righting the candle before it could burn something else as he focused on his hand that was a bright red with a white glaze of drying wax on it. He was furious with himself for letting such a stupid thing happen, especially in front of Kakashi. He couldn't believe he had done something so idiotic and hadn't even reacted properly by stopping the candles' decent himself. He'd had a shuriken lodged in his back before, how could a little bit of wax be worse?

He was still internally grumbling to himself when he jolted and looked down, feeling gloved hands holding his. One hand was under his as the other was where the candle had hit. Kakashi's fingers were caressing the skin lightly and gently peeling off the hardened wax.

Bringing his eyes up to look at Kakashi, he found the Jounin centred on his task; looking at his hand with concern and one of the most tender looks he'd ever seen shining from his eyes.

Iruka felt his heart send out little butterflies to flutter through him, and he quickly dropped his eyes back to their hands to hide the soft blush now gracing his face. When it was clear of wax, Kakashi's fingers still continued to lightly soothe the skin with a soft caress, and Iruka didn't ever want him to let go.

"How's your hand?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Iruka swallowed and whispered back, "Fine… thank you."

Kakashi started to remove his hold but Iruka's hand instantly started to tense, his fingers curling so his nails lightly dug into the palm under his. Kakashi stopped moving but Iruka didn't look away from the hands enclosing his. They fit perfectly together, and Iruka's heart gave another sharp _thump_ at the thought.

Slowly though, Kakashi took the hand on top of his away and Iruka felt disappointment curl around him - it stopped when the other hand started to lift his up. Iruka finally tore his eyes away to look at Kakashi, hoping to find an answer for the movement.

What he found instead made his eyes widen as with a slow tug, Kakashi pulled down his mask and placed the softest, feather-light kiss to the top of Iruka's burnt skin. Iruka's heart sped up wildly as he looked at the Jounin's face.

He was… beautiful. Iruka couldn't think of anything else to describe it; Kakashi was simply stunning.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other's rarely revealed face. He could see Kakashi beginning to grow awkward under the scrutiny before he reached up to pull his mask back on.

Iruka hurriedly took his burnt hand from Kakashi's and he was inches away from touching the other's cheek when he paused, not sure if he was allowed. He finally brought his eyes to Kakashi's surprised ones. He was trying to convey the question to the other silently – he couldn't bear to break this by speaking.

Slowly, Kakashi took Iruka's hand back and with cautious eyes, he brought Iruka's fingers to touch his cheek. Iruka wasted no time, tracing the revealed flesh lightly; brushing over scar, nose, chin - everything that was now available.

When his fingers brushed just below Kakashi's right eye, the Jounin's eyes closed and a small smile twitched at Kakashi's lips. Iruka paused, his fingers now resting on the other's jawline as he fully noticed how relaxed the other was. He was doing something, seeing and _touching_ something that Kakashi was extremely private about and not only was the other letting him, but he was at ease with it - content even, and the knowledge made Iruka feel… loved.

"Iruka?" Kakashi quietly asked, breaking the moment and bringing Iruka back to the present.

Kakashi was looking at him and while curiosity was there, so was something soft and sweet. The same warmth Iruka knew he was feeling ever since the moment Kakashi had held his hand.

Smiling softly at Kakashi, Iruka said with a faint blush, "You're beautiful, Kakashi."

A part of him was worried at how the other would take the feminine description, but when Kakashi smiled widely, Iruka's nervousness vanished. Moments later he felt a gloved hand reach up and cup his cheek before Kakashi's leaned forward to press their foreheads together. A thumb began brushing his blush-covered cheekbone lightly and if possible Kakashi's smile widened when the colour darkened. "You really are too cute, Iruka."

The beginning of an indignant huff started to form, but Kakashi stopped it by placing his lips softly against the teacher's. Iruka felt himself sigh, his tension slipping away with the exhale as he lightly kissed Kakashi back. Tilting Iruka's head slightly, Kakashi pressed their lips together a little firmer as his thumb kept its same slow pace against Iruka's cheek. To Iruka's surprise though, he didn't try and deepen it any further but just held them there, keeping things soft and tender.

When they pulled back from lack of air, Iruka opened his eyes to see the content and happy grin on Kakashi's face had been replaced by his usual teasing one. "If only I'd known this was the way to get you to kiss me." His voice took on an overly dramatic edge, "So much wasted time."

Iruka couldn't help rolling his eyes, but his smile was still there. "I'm sure you'll live."

"Yup," Kakashi commented while moving to sit beside Iruka again as he wrapped his arms around the Chunnin, his head resting on Iruka's shoulder as he nuzzled the other's neck. "I have you now."

Iruka flushed darkly, but unlike all the other times events like these had occurred; Iruka actually leaned into Kakashi's warmth. Kakashi's smile would have lit up the room if it hadn't of been pressed into Iruka's skin, but Iruka could still feel it so he didn't mind.

"S-So," Iruka said a little shakily at feeling Kakashi's lips ghosting over his neck, "shall we eat?"

Kakashi lifted his head up and blinked slowly. "Do I have to move?"

Iruka snorted slightly. "Would you even do it if I asked?"

Smirking, Kakashi just put his chin back on Iruka's shoulder. With the faintest - amused - shake of his head, Iruka reached down for his bowl and chopsticks. Sitting it in his lap, he paused momentarily when he felt the barest touch of fingers playing with the end of his ponytail.

Sticking his chopsticks into the food, he did his best to ignore the persistent fingers that were getting continuously closer to his hair tie. It was certainly the last position he had ever expected to be in tonight, but he knew in his heart that it was also the only one that he wanted.

As his hair fell out and fingers started gently combing through it, he smiled. The mask was down and the hair was out - a romantic dinner indeed.

Well, sort of.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it, that's the companion piece and my first ever Kakashi/Iruka story. I hope they were in character, I was a little anxious about Kakashi at times and had to re-write a few lines until I felt they fit, but - ugh. I'm not sure. I'm always a little nervous when it comes to writing a main character for the first time, so just let me know what you think, alright? Also, point out any lines you think don't fit him or Iruka - oh, and if you like the ending or not. Just, give me constructive criticism for future reference!

Other than that, (happy) reviews are like caffeine; the more I get the more likely I am to be up at night writing stories.

Please and thank you.


End file.
